


Coffee Mistake

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally works up the nerve to buy you a coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Mistake

“You stare at her every day, Stiles, just go talk to her.” Scott says with a shove of his friend’s shoulder as they both watch the girl in the corner. It’s a Saturday morning tradition for Stiles and Scott and whoever else wanted to come meeting for coffee and bagels at the local café. Usually about four of them went and they were a loud, boisterous table and always seemed to be having a good time. Since it was a small café everyone was in close quarters making it easy for Stiles to notice the lone girl who was there every Saturday too.

She was a quiet girl with (h/c) hair tucked behind her ears or sometimes shoved under a beanie. No matter what was going on she had her earbuds in and a stack of books beside her plate. Instead of sitting like a normal person somehow this girl managed to curl herself into her chair so she could read more comfortably as she sipped her drink. Stiles had managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes once when she happened to look up when Allison had dropped a mug and it shattered on the ground. In that moment her gaze had locked with Stiles and he had seen how beautiful her (e/c) irises are when focused on him. Then she turned back to her book without care in the world. She fascinated him and all he wanted was to see how she would look when she smiled. Not the little smiles she got when reading but a true smile that she would direct at him. But to do that he’d need to talk to her and not just creepily stare at her from afar. 

“What if she doesn’t want to be disturbed?” Stiles asks looking over at the object of his fascination with longing. “I mean she’s got earbuds in and everything…”

“Oh shut up Stiles.” Sighs Lydia as she sips her coffee. “I doubt that if a cute boy comes up and gives her a coffee she’d say no. So go order her a coffee and ask if you can sit with her. Now.”

“But,” Stiles starts to say only for Lydia to physically push him from his chair with a scowl.

She smacks his arm and shoves him towards the counter. “No buts, Stiles! Go buy the girl a coffee and flirt with her!”

Scott and Allison snicker as they watch Stiles stumble a couple times before making his way to the counter and ordering two coffees. With them in hand he manages to make it to the far side of the café and take the seat across from the pretty girl.

“Hi,” he says as the girl looks up as he sits. 

She pulls her earbuds from her ears and smiles at him. “Hi.”

He opens his mouth then closes it before speaking again. “So I just wanted to come and say hi. Oh and I bought you a coffee and thought maybe I could…” he blushes but manages to keep talking. “take you out. Or we could hang out! You’re always over here by yourself and we’re over there. So maybe you want to join us? Or if I could come sit over here with you for a little.” He can see the confusion in her gaze as she tries to keep up with his rambling. “I mean I understand if you don’t want to or anything. You probably come here to enjoy the atmosphere and read and now I’m ruining it all by invading your bubble. But I just – well it’s because – you’re really pretty.”

The girl stares at Stiles blankly before speaking, “I don’t drink coffee… I always get tea.”

Stiles blinks rapidly trying to process how big a fool he’s made of himself and how quickly he can run outside and be hit by a car. “Oh…”

He starts to stand but the girl reaches over and grabs his arm. “But I could always use some company and it’s not every day a cute guy comes to sit at my table and calls me pretty.” 

The smile on her face as she talks to him makes Stiles melt as he finally has that full blown smile directed at him. “I’m Stiles.”

“(F/n),’ she replies the smile still on her face. “So do you come here often?”


End file.
